


Beijo de boas-vindas

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Boys Love - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Ex-Namorados, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Yaoi, amigos de infancia, amizade, relembrando velhos tempos, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: “Takeo se sentia perdido e ter a respiração do loiro se misturando com a sua, o seu cheiro ainda conhecido e tão perto, os dedos brincando novamente em seu pescoço e em sua nuca o deixavam mais desnorteado ainda. Ele estava namorando, merda! Como podia ceder tão fácil? Amava demais o namorado para se deixar levar por um antigo amor!”“Takeo felt lost and having the blonde's breath mix with his, his scent still known and so close, his fingers playing again on his neck and the back of his neck made him even more bewildered. He was dating, shit! How could he give in so easily? He loved his boyfriend too much to be carried away by an old love! ”
Relationships: Takeo / Mikaru





	Beijo de boas-vindas

**Author's Note:**

> Beijo de boas-vindas  
> ...  
> Ou de despedida?
> 
> História postada também no Spirit e Nyah

Mikaru entrou apressado na cafeteria, agradecendo mentalmente pelo ambiente fechado e aquecido. Imaginou que em alguns dias poderia ver neve caindo pela cidade. Afrouxou o cachecol do pescoço, retirando também a touca dos cabelos claros e guardando-a no bolso, enquanto olhava ao redor à procura de alguém.

Ele não sabia bem como essa pessoa aparentava no momento, já que fazia tantos anos desde que se viram pela última vez. Depois que cada um tomou seu rumo, só vira algumas fotos em revistas e sites, mas sabia que elas nem sempre condiziam com a realidade. De forma alguma isso o preocupava, pois Mikaru sabia quem estava procurando. Não importava quanto tempo não se viam, as pessoas não mudavam tanto de uma hora pra outra. Um traço ou outro sempre permanecia.

Foi necessário apenas um olhar rápido por todo o local para encontrar quem procurava. Roupas escuras, jeans rasgado, os fios vermelhos e revoltos. O gosto pra roupas não havia mudado e muito menos o cabelo. Também era o único rapaz que se parecia com o que imaginava ser um músico. Não que fosse chamativo ou excêntrico, mas ele tinha algo de diferente das outras pessoas, algo que te fazia prestar atenção e não conseguir desviar o olhar.

Ou pelo menos esse era o efeito que o amigo causava em Mikaru.

Desviou de algumas mesas no seu percurso até o outro lado do salão, passando ao lado do ruivo e puxando a cadeira à sua frente, se sentando e o encarando fixamente, sem trocar sequer uma palavra de cumprimento ou reconhecimento.

E vendo-o de frente, Mikaru teve certeza de que aquele era o rapaz que procurava. Shiroyama Takeo.

Aquele olhar era inconfundível. Olhos completamente negros… tão raros...

Sempre imaginou que o ruivo conseguia ver através de sua máscara quando o encarava daquela forma, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Podia se dizer que Takeo era o único que realmente o conhecia. Não tinha necessidade de esconder quem era ou o motivo de fazer certas coisas, pois o amigo o entendia e raramente questionava.

— Quanto tempo, Shiro… — cumprimentou-o com um sorriso tímido.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Mikaru e Takeo saíam juntos da cafeteria, rindo e conversando alto, empurrando um ao outro pela rua até chegarem ao carro, agindo como se todos os anos que passaram distantes não fossem nada. Mikaru jogou a chave do veículo para o amigo, pedindo que ele dirigisse e lhe mostrasse a cidade. Takeo deu de ombros e concordou, avisando de antemão que fazia algum tempo que não dirigia carros, mas se o outro insistia, ele não ia se responsabilizar. Sentou-se no banco do motorista e abriu a outra porta para Mikaru entrar, ajeitando o cinto enquanto ele se acomodava, mas assim que o prendeu, sentiu dedos tocando seu queixo e puxando seu rosto para cima. Lábios frios e repletos de um carinho contido se colaram nos seus, iniciando um beijo leve.

Num primeiro instante, Takeo não se afastou mas também não retribuiu, chocado pela atitude inesperada. Sentiu seus lábios serem mordiscados e dedos brincando com os fios de cabelo de sua nuca, puxando de leve e quase cerrou os olhos para apreciar o gesto, correspondendo aos poucos. Aquela boca, aquele beijo, a mão acariciando seu rosto e percorrendo um caminho até sua nuca, nada daquilo lhe era estranho. Faziam parte de uma memória há muito enterrada e que ele pensou ter sido apagada.

Porém, a memória de outros lábios sobre os seus lhe vieram a mente, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e se afastar, segurando a mão do loiro longe de si, mantendo uma distância que considerou segura.

— Eu não posso… — sua respiração estava entrecortada e ele negava com um aceno — Já tenho alguém…

— Não se preocupe, Shiro… não vou contar pra ninguém... — Mikaru respondeu em tom baixo, tentando se aproximar novamente, mas sendo impedido pela mão de Takeo em seu ombro.

— Não!

Takeo tentou parecer mais decidido, mas a mão no ombro do loiro escorregou alguns centímetros ao encarar seu olhar pedinte. Era uma amor de adolescência, ele não deveria ficar tão abalado assim!

— Só um… — Mikaru aproveitou da confusão do amigo para se aproximar mais uma vez, sussurrando contra seus lábios fartos — Para matar as saudades…

— Não dá... — respondeu em tom baixo, fechando os olhos e suspirando longamente.

Takeo se sentia perdido e ter a respiração do loiro se misturando com a sua, o seu cheiro ainda conhecido e tão perto, os dedos brincando novamente em seu pescoço e em sua nuca o deixavam mais desnorteado ainda. Ele estava namorando, merda! Como podia ceder tão fácil? Amava demais o namorado para se deixar levar por um antigo amor!

— Por favor, Shiro… — Mikaru murmurou contra os lábios do ruivo, deixando-os ali, apenas se roçando, aproveitando aquela proximidade que tanto desejou e esperando ser correspondido.

Sentiu quando Takeo mordeu os próprios lábios, num claro sinal que estava avaliando sua proposta. E daí que o ruivo já estava com outra pessoa? Ele era seu! Não haviam terminado o namoro na adolescência! Tinham se distanciado porque os pais obrigaram. Não foi algo que ele decidiu de boa vontade e Takeo também havia dito que não queria se separar. E agora que se reencontraram, estava decidido a reconquistar e pegar o que era seu de direito.

* * *

Algumas vezes, quando se lembrava daquela época, Mikaru se arrependia da decisão que havia tomado, mas não se culpava de todo. Ele era apenas um garoto, por volta dos seus quinze ou dezesseis anos, que ainda não sabia muito do mundo e uma escolha tinha sido colocada em suas mãos.

Os pais de Takeo haviam descoberto sobre o namoro. Na verdade, apenas o pai descobriu naquele dia, pois a mãe havia sido informada antes e até apoiava, com o típico sermão de que podia desde que não atrapalhasse os estudos. Apesar dos hormônios e da curiosidade, eles conseguiam esconder bem, tratando-se como amigos na frente dos outros e sendo mais carinhosos quando estavam sozinhos.

E o deslize daquele dia havia sido sua culpa…

Acompanhou Takeo até em casa e de lá seguiria para a estação para ir embora, como já fizeram várias e várias vezes. Deviam se despedir com um aceno, um tapa nas costas ou na cabeça… Não com um selinho em frente ao portão.

Mikaru não passava por uma fase boa com a família. Seu pai comentou sobre uma proposta de emprego em outra cidade e que seria uma oportunidade única, mas a mãe foi firme e bateu o pé, dizendo-lhe para negar. Ele havia prometido que não iria se mudar por causa de trabalho de novo enquanto o filho não terminasse o colegial. Faltava menos de dois anos e outra proposta apareceria mais a frente, não deviam prejudicar o garoto como fizeram durante toda sua infância, arrastando-o para todo lado.

Ouviu a discussão dos dois do quarto, com o pai afirmando que seria o melhor para o garoto, que ele encontraria uma boa faculdade, enquanto a mãe dizia que ele já tinha problemas para se socializar, ficava nervoso perto de muitas pessoas e por muito pouco não perdera um ano na escola. Também desenvolvera uma falta de confiança muito grande, em si e nos outros, além de uma independência distorcida. Não queria mais problemas dentro de casa, justamente agora que estavam indo bem.

Para Mikaru, a escolha da sua atitude era muito óbvia e acertada. Pra que fazer amigos se logo mudariam novamente? Pra que convidá-los para ir até sua casa? Ele nem havia desfeito as caixas com suas coisas. Trocou número de telefone com um colega uma vez e quando ligou, alguns meses após ter se mudado, o garoto nem sabia quem ele era. Não precisava de amigos daquele tipo. Não precisava de ninguém!

Após muita discussão, os pais entraram em acordo. O pai negaria o emprego e esperar até que o filho terminasse o colégio, mas Mikaru sabia que não seria assim. Ele daria um jeito de prorrogar aquela oferta, ou aceitaria e iria se mudar, deixando para que a mulher e o filho se mudassem depois. O problema é que a mãe sempre acompanhou o pai por todas as cidades por onde ele passou, desde que se casaram. Não seria agora que ficaria para trás. Por mais que ela defendesse o filho, e se sentia grato por isso, sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até começar a empacotar os móveis para irem sabe-se lá para onde.

Se fosse há alguns meses, Mikaru realmente não iria se importar. Uma mudança a mais, uma a menos, não faria diferença. Porém, justo agora que ele estava conseguindo se adaptar… estava voltando a confiar nas pessoas e tinha alguns poucos conhecidos… não sabia se já podia chamá-los de amigos, mas tinha até um namorado! Não queria perder tudo que conquistara!

Mas aquele selinho ditou o seu destino.

A irmã de Takeo os viu no portão e não pensou duas vezes antes de contar ao pai, que saiu correndo de casa para confirmar, logo expulsando Mikaru de lá aos berros. Já havia sido informado sobre o quanto o homem era conservador e cabeça-dura, um pouco antiquado demais, mas não imaginou que agiria tão agressivamente.

— Vai embora.

— O quê? — Mikaru olhou confuso para Takeo, não entendendo aquele pedido. Não ia deixar o namorado encarar o pai sozinho — Não vou mesmo!

— Por favor, vai pra casa. A gente se fala depois.

Diante do pedido tão sério e mesmo a contragosto, Mikaru concordou, olhando uma última vez para o namorado antes de sair a passos rápidos de perto da casa. Viu medo e receio no olhar de Takeo, enquanto os do pai dele demonstravam fúria. Sabia que os dois não se entendiam e até pensou que ele não se importaria por estarem juntos, mas parecia que estava errado.

Três dias sem que o namorado aparecesse no colégio fez a preocupação de Mikaru atingir níveis extremos. Não recebeu nenhuma notícia, mensagem e nenhum dos outros amigos sabia o que havia acontecido. Disseram que não era a primeira vez que ele sumia por tanto tempo e isso o deixou mais preocupado ainda. Pra melhorar, na tarde daquele terceiro dia, quando chegou em casa, foi abordado pelos pais que cobraram uma explicação para uma história absurda que haviam escutado. Porque o filho podia ser antissocial, um pouco arredio e cheio de péssimos hábitos, mas namorar outro rapaz? Era um absurdo!

E confessar que a história era verdadeira foi o estopim para que a ordem de arrumar as malas fosse dada.

Mikaru se negava a esconder ou mentir sobre a única coisa que o fizera feliz naqueles últimos meses. As brigas dos pais eram uma merda, o colégio era ruim, seus colegas facilmente manipuláveis e sem opinião, os professores eram velhos chatos. Nada prestava por ali. Nada! Exceto seu ruivo…

Se não fosse por Takeo, já teria desistido da vida. Desistiu uma vez, mas foi salvo pelo amigo e namorado. Era por ele que continuava a batalhar e tentava ver um lado melhor para tudo que enfrentava.

* * *

Mikaru cobriu os lábios para conter um gemido mais alto, sentindo não só os lábios do ex-namorado, mas também seus dentes marcando seu pescoço. Takeo abria os botões de sua camisa com uma calma irritante, enquanto a própria camisa já havia sido descartada em algum canto do carro.

Ainda estavam no carro!

Empurrou Takeo pelos ombros, que resmungou contrariado, mas não explicou o motivo enquanto sua respiração não se acalmou. Os vidros não eram completamente escurecidos, alguém poderia vê-los e estavam numa rua movimentada! Era loucura… mas vindo dos dois, não era tanto assim.

— Acho melhor irmos pra outro lugar. — Shiroyama acariciava a cintura de Mikaru, parecendo ter recobrado o controle sobre seus sentimentos.

Takeo soltou a cintura do rapaz em seu colo, que voltou para o banco do passageiro, abotoando a camisa e tentando desamassá-la sem muito sucesso. Olhou ao redor, no chão do veículo e no banco de trás, finalmente encontrando sua camisa jogada num canto e vestindo-a.

— Vamos pro meu apartamento? — sugeriu Mikaru em tom baixo, olhando para a rua através da janela ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem. Me mostre o caminho. — Takeo pediu com um sorriso de canto, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do amigo.

Pelo visto o loirinho ainda continuava tímido em certos aspectos. O que era completamente contrário a sua atitude anterior. Mas Mikaru era assim, com seus altos e baixos, decisões e indecisões, instantes de coragem, loucura e de volta à razão.

**Author's Note:**

> FIM  
> Ou não...?
> 
> A fanfic "Mist of reminiscence" seria uma quase continuação dessa história, contando como Mikaru seguiu adiante depois desse encontro com Takeo e depois de várias reviravoltas em sua vida.
> 
> Vou postar ela por aqui em breve. Espero que gostem!  
> E não deixem de comentar sobre o que acharam!


End file.
